TechXRev: Just A Small Peck On The Lips
by MusicAngel002
Summary: Rev had strong feelings for Tech. But what if Tech would not accept him? So when Tech was asleep, he gave Tech a small kiss which he thought Tech wouldn't notice. Or did he?


**Just A Small Peck On The Lips**

It was another day at the base with no enemies disturbing the city. The Loonatics were relaxing.

Duck was playing _Ninja Protectors: Attack Of The Black Magic _on his Wii, at loud volume. Slam, as usual, was munching on his third box of pizza. Lexi sat chilling on one of the bean bags in the lounge, and listening to music blasting from her I-Pod. Ace was leaning against the counter, his bored eyes lazily darting along his book and sipping a warm glass of milk.

Suddenly, the metal door to the lounge opened as a female voice called out, "Welcome back, Mr Rev Runner." The road runner stepped inside, a bag of groceries in his arm. That week was his turn to do the shopping if all the food were eaten, mostly by Slam, so it was quite a pain for them to go out recently. But this job was no tired for Rev since he was always fast and active, being the youngest and all.

Rev whooshed around the kitchen, placing the items at their place and muttering which to put at where. After he was done, Rev flopped on the couch beside Duck. "Did you get all we need, Rev?" Ace asked while bringing his glass of milk to his mouth but frowned when he realised that it had cool off. "Yep!" chirped Rev. Rev looked around and noticed someone missing. "Where's Tech?"

"He's resting in his room. He looked tired after fixing our ship which went crazy after out latest mission." Lexi replied, her earphones off and flipping through a magazine. Rev turned worried.

Rev had always had a crush on his partner ever since he met him. His love for Tech grew as he learned more and more things about the coyote. Even a slightest tiredness from Tech made Rev freak out. Rev knew that liking a guy would be unacceptable but he couldn't help it! He also knew that Tech would not invite him with open arms but think of him as a freak so he stayed quiet.

Rev stood up from his seat. "I'll go check on him," he said and left the lounge. "Alright, just be careful not to disturb his nap. He seemed very tired. And Duck, could you _please _lower the volume? It's hurting my ears!" Rev heard Ace shouting at Duck who responded him in reply, "Why should I care about your stupid sensitive rabbit ears?"

Rev stood in front of Tech's room. He gulped down the nervous lump in his throat before stepping into Tech's room, as the metallic door automatically opened by itself and closed when Rev was inside.

Rev stared at Tech's sleeping face dreamily as he silently made his way to Tech's bed. Tech was dressed in his casual clothes as he snored softly on his bed. Rev sat down on the little space at the side of the bed. The young racer smiled at Tech's face. He gently caressed Tech's furry cheek. He could feel his feathers stand as his skin tensed. Rev's eyes travelled from Tech's face to his mouth. _Those lips, _he thought. _Those lips that make me feel weak in the knees when he speaks. _He began to move closer and closer. _I want to feel them. Just a small peck on the lips is enough. _His beak hovered above Tech's snout for a while before crashing down softly and gently. He stayed like that for a millisecond before he pulled back and smiled.

Rev pulled the covers over Tech and walked to the door. The door opened but Rev did not get out immediately. He looked back at Tech and smiled, "Sweet dreams, my love."

Just after Rev's dismissal and the door shut close, Tech opened his eyes with a smile. He sat up and touched his lips. _Just a peck on the lips, eh? _He thought. "I love you too."

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

This just took me half an hour. I was inspired by the other TechxRev writers on here. I love this pair very much. I think they're cute and get along well. And because this is my first story on here, sorry if it's crappy. I would appreciate it if you guys review and tell me which I should improve on or I did alright. Thank you very much!


End file.
